


Late Night Special

by DeansTrapQueen



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: When Sebastian wakes up in the middle of the night, he stumbles upon Chris doing something unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've been gone for a few months, first because of school, then because I did a bit of soul-searching. However, just because I was gone doesn't mean I didn't write! I'm glad to be back, though, and I hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> P.S. the next story won't be smut for once ;)

     "What time is it?" Sebastian groans to himself quietly. He picks up his phone and checks the time: 3:27 AM. Seb turns onto his back and stares at the blank ceiling, then out the window. He tries counting the stars, but when he blinks, he gets lost in the sea of hot, bright balls of gas that fills the dark sky. He sighs, feeling annoyed; he's never been good at falling back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night. Sebastian throws the covers off and gets up. He stretches and puts his slippers on before leaving the guest room. Seb is able to make his way to the bathroom in the dark; that's how familiar he is with Chris' house.

     After relieving himself, Sebastian turns on the hall light and walks down the stairs. He turns the light off and notices that the TV is still on in the living room. He assumes that Chris fell asleep while watching TV and smiles at the mental image. He peeks around the corner, still smiling and expecting his friend to be sleeping peacefully on the couch. Instead, he sees Chris sitting there with one hand clamped over his mouth and the other wrapped around his dick. Sebastian nearly gasps, but he stops himself so he doesn't attract Chris' attention. A muffled moan escapes Chris despite the hand clamped over his mouth. Sebastian feels blood rushing to his own dick.  _This is so wrong,_ Sebastian thinks,  _but_ fuck,  _he looks delectable like this._ Chris' grunts become faster and louder, and Sebastian can tell that his friend is about to cum. Sebastian stuffs his hand down his pajama pants and matched Chris' frantic pace on his own cock. His hand moves as much as it can within the confines of his pants, and both the scene unfolding in front of him and the feeling of his hand on his dick is enough to make Seb's knees weak. Chris moves his hand from his mouth to his balls. He rolls them in his hand and gasps loudly. Thick ribbons of his white cum spurt from his cock onto his chest and stomach. The sight is enough to push Seb to his own orgasm. His warm semen seeps through his thin pajama pants. When he's finished, Sebastian takes his hand out of his pants and drinks in the sight of Chris after his orgasm: his chest is heaving, his abdomen is covered in cum, and he has a dopey smile on his face.

     "I know you're there, Sebastian," Chris whispers, much to Sebastian's surprise. "Come here and join me."


	2. Chapter 2

     "I know you're there, Sebastian," Chris whispers, much to Seb's surprise. "Come here and join me." Once Sebastian realizes that Chris really just said that and he's not hallucinating, his confusion and surprise turn to shock. He's unable to move, as if his feet have shot roots into the floor and planted him there. "Sebastian? You're still there, right?" Chris' voice breaks Sebastian out of his trance. He finally wills his feet to move slowly across the distance that separates him from his friend. Chris licks his lips when he finally sees Sebastian, as if he's about to devour him. Chris takes in the sight before him: Seb's hair is messy from sleep, his full bottom lip is caught between his teeth, and the front of his pajama pants is stained by his cum. Sebastian is glad that the only light in the room comes from the television behind him; he can feel his cheeks burning bright red from being scrutinized by his friend. "Come here," Chris says gently while patting his lap. Sebastian gracefully glides over to Chris and sets himself lightly down in his lap. "Hey, if you're not okay with this-" Sebastian cuts Chris off by pressing their lips together. He throws his leg over both of Chris' so he's straddling his friend. Chris moans into Sebastian's mouth, giving the latter a boost of confidence. Seb pulls away and grabs Chris' hardening dick, making them both moan.

     Sebastian leans into Chris and whispers, "I want to ride you," in his ear. Chris swallows hard.

     "The lube is on the table," he says in a clipped tone, obviously eager to get started.  Sebastian reaches behind him and picks the bottle up off the table. He flips the cap open and pours the cold liquid on Chris' now fully erect cock. Chris hisses at the feeling of the cold lube running down his burning appendage. "Turn around, let me get that ass ready," Chris says, slapping Sebastian's ass with one hand and pushing his shoulder with another. Sebastian gives Chris the lube and moves so his ass is up in the air and his face is pushed into the arm of the couch.

     "Wait, let me," Sebastian says while holding out his hand. Chris hands him the bottle of lube. Sebastian sits up and pours the lube down the crack of his ass, letting it run down over his hole and perineum. Chris groans, aroused by the display. He pushes on Sebastian's back to make him lie down again. Chris pushes a finger inside Sebastian. "Oh, fuck," Seb whimpers. He pushes himself back on Chris' finger, prompting Chris to push his finger deeper and add a second. Sebastian bites his lip to hold back his moans. "Come on, Chris," he whines.

     "Oh, I know you can do better than that, Seb," Chris teases. Sebastian whimpers and pushes Chris' fingers deeper.

     "I want your cock, Chris, please." Sebastian sounds so wrecked already that Chris almost gives in. _Almost._

     "No, I don't think-" Sebastian growls, interrupting Chris once again.

     "Alright, since you asked so nicely." Chris presses the tip of his cock against Seb's hole. "You ready?"

     "Yes, I've been fucking ready!" Sebastian replies aggressively. He pushes back at the same time that Chris thrusts his hips forward. Sebastian gasps and Chris grits his teeth. "God damn, you're big," Seb whispers.

     "Am I hurting you baby?" Chris asks worriedly. Seb shakes his head vigorously. "Fuck, you're tight Seb." Sebastian grinds his ass on Chris' dick. Chris' hand snakes around and wraps around Sebastian's cock. He strokes the appendage roughly, causing Seb to cry out in pleasure. "Are you gonna cum soon?"

     "Oh god, yes. Can you cum inside me? I want to feel your cum fill me up," Sebastian replies breathlessly. Chris growls and captures Seb's hip in a bruising grip with his free hand. He pounds into Sebastian's prostate over and over. Sebastian cums with a shout, triggering Chris' orgasm. Chris fills Seb with his hot semen. He pulls out and collapses into a sitting position. Sebastian turns around so his head is in Chris' lap.

    "I sure am glad I didn't go to my room to jerk off," Chris says with a broad smile while stroking Seb's hair. They both chuckle before falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
